paladins quest
by dawnbreaker2000
Summary: join the paladin altarius and his many friends as they venture on a quest of peril in duality in this writing.


Altarius became guardian of the abyssal realm long ago, after making a deal with an all too familiar foe. The story began in the beginning of creation, from birth he was assigned as the holy paladin, blessed with powerful magic and entrusted with the holy sword by the name of excalibur. He was the strongest among his kin.One day the abyss, the darkness spawned from the lights shadow began to plague the land, causing permanent night, corrupting the innocent people found unsuspecting and turning them into horrible dark monstrosities with no sense of right or judgement. Altarius, being the strongest of them was tasked with striking down and eliminating the pestilence that was the abyss, they travelled to the abyssal realm and eventually arrived at the entrance to the very core of the abyss. Altarius looked toward his men, who were weary and began to grow weak, and he said to them " Brothers! I know we are tired, and seek refuge, but no longer must we wait! What we seek lies directly ahead of us. How many times have we been forced to sit on the sidelines as the abyss corrupts our once beloved people? I say we have been forced to spectate on this horrid occurrence for long enough! Join with me brothers, lift your swords against this injustice and i promise you, you will be commended not as soldiers, but as heroes" Altarius drew excalibur and led his men into battle with a battle cry. As they entered the fray, they charged in only to have the doorway close and disappear behind them. Altarius looked around in horror as his men were pulled in by the black fog surrounding them. Suddenly, the fight ended as it had begun, with no sound but the breathing of Altarius, suddenly he began to hear voices from the fog, then as if out of thin air, a man with a crooked smile and a black suit appeared. His proportions were twisted, his arms and legs were much longer and he had a very thin figure. His eyes were white with black markings over where the pupils should have been. The figure began to speak, his voice like a whisper " So, you are Altarius, heavens loyal dog" Altarius drew excalibur and pointed the blade towards the figure "watch your tone foul creature". The figure turned into a black fog and reappeared behind him, the creature placed a hand on his shoulder "now, now let's not be so hasty, i've come here to make a deal " Altarius spun around and had the blade to the beast's throat " make a deal, with you?" . The creature's smile began to grow into a grin " yes, indeed, you want something from me and in return i need something from you" Altarius began to lower his blade " what kind of deal did you have in mind? " the creature laughed an evil laugh " of course, let's get to the point, i'll stop corrupting the lands for now, and in return you will become my abyssal guardian, it's really not that much compared to sparing millions of lives ". The creature extends his deformed and twisted hand "so, do we have a deal?". Altarius seemed to be plagued with inner conflict, one hand he could sacrifice himself and spare the kingdom for a while, or he could try to slay the beast possibly die and the kingdom would become corrupt. Altarius extends his hand and shakes the hand of the beast " we have a deal foul beast, just be sure you remember your end of the deal". The creature laughed an evil laugh "of course, what do you take me for?" suddenly a black fog flowed from the creature disfigured arm to the arm of Altarius, his arm seemed to transition from his body to that of the creature and vice versa. Altarius cried out in pain, it was excruciating. Suddenly one of his eyes began to grow foggy, then everything around him became clear, what was once a black fog became the living quarters of what appeared to be a stone castle. Altarius looked at the creature in horror, it had one of his arms and one of his eyes. The beast laughed and looked at him "pleasure doing business with you, welcome to the abyss". The monster disappears into a black fog, just as silent as when he arrived. Altarius looked at himself in horror "what have i become? What have i done?" Altarius while inspecting his new arm pointed it towards the wall, palm outstretched, the black fog seemed to manifest around his arm, he then closed his hand into a fist, causing the fog to eject forward as a high speed projectile, making a large hole in the wall, which soon auto- repaired itself. Altarius viewed his surroundings "more importantly, where am i? I could have sworn this was a black fog when i first entered" He felt his face just below his new eye. Altarius suddenly heard a voice in his head, it seemed to come from all around him "only those of the abyss can see the true nature of the abyss" Altarius nodded in understanding "I see, well if i am going to be the abyssal guardian, i am going to have to harness this… new power". Altarius looked up to the abyss around him and spoke clearly "I need a place to train, a place to harness my power ". That which was once a wall in front of him parted and became a doorway. Altarius walked inside, the door shutting behind him. He then trained over the span of a millennia, never tiring, always training to perfect his new skill. One day on the completion of his training, he opened the doors to a long corridor. The corridor was lit by torches, and was empty and barren except for two doors, one on each end of the corridor. One door was adorned with a skull, the other door was an open doorway, that lit up with a dark blue aura. Altarius spoke to the abyss around him " what is it i'm doing here? ". He began to hear voices again "you are the protector, the door behind you, is the abyss, the other door, leads to the world of the living, after your failure to succeed in your mission all strong warriors were bestowed with an abyssal crystal, which will bring them here, if they succeed in defeating you and destroy me, then they will be granted their choice of either immortality, or one wish". Suddenly a figure approached through the doorway. He was dressed almost similar to that of a clergyman and had a red cross etched across his tunic in what seemed to be blood. He held a french cavalry sword, which oddly enough, seemed to spark with electricity every so often. He spoke with a french accent " You must be the abyssal protector the voice spoke of, well no matter" The frenchman pointed his cavalry sword in the direction of Altarius "know this, my name is Jean Claude and i will be your executioner today". The frenchman charged at Altarius "en-garde! You unholy spawn!" the frenchman quickly moved behind Altarius and slashed him in the back, causing Altarius to fall to his knees. Jean Claude moved incredibly quickly and began slashing Altarius from all angles, causing him to collapse to the ground. The frenchman laughed a hearty laugh " ha! This is way too easy, you may have that heavy armor, but one slash from my blade and my lightning will arc right through it, it's an effect i like to call true strike " Altarius began to slowly stand up "no, no, that's impossible, you shouldn't be able to move, how are you standing?" Altarius laughed at the frenchman "you think i haven't dealt with a dragon slayer before?". Jean Claude's eyes widened as Altarius vanished into the black fog which had gone unnoticed until now. A voice spoke from the fog " what you didn't see was that i wasn't fighting back on purpose i just had to stall for time until this black fog had taken up the room, now i could be anywhere at anytime and you would be none the wiser". Altarius appears behind the frenchman and knocks him out cold with the brunt of excalibur. Jean Claude woke up to see Altarius "where am i? What happened? Last thing i remember i was fighting you and then… it get's all fuzzy" Jean Claude looked at Altarius with confusion. Altarius was sitting in a large comforted chair, similar to a throne, he pondered for a moment as if considering what he should say in a situation like this. After a silence that seemed to last a while, he spoke "well… to put things simply, you lost. I knocked you out cold and afterwards i sat you in a comfortable seat and let you rest until you recovered, on the bright side you're not dead, most don't survive a strike like that". Jean Claude, put his hand up against the back of his head and jumped as a twinge of pain struck him, the back of his head had sustained a heavy bruise "sacre bleu! That hurts! Well, i've got a question for you if it's alright to ask". Altarius' interest was peaked " ask away friend, what is it you wish to know? ". Jean Claude sat up in his seat and gathered his wits about him " so, you said you have fought a dragon slayer before… who was this other dragonslayer?". Altarius looked at his hand, shrouded in metal and steel, hiding what horrors truly lie beneath "i have been here for eons, i have fought many dragon slayers, you aren't the first, and won't be the last, the blood of thousands of innocent warriors lie on my hands, however there was one i didn't kill, he had a very very similar fighting style, although he was a bit more skilled with his abilities and if i recall, i'm pretty sure he was your father.". Jean Claude sat in his seat, not able to comprehend what he had just heard " i have another question then, if i lost, why didn't you kill me?" Altarius laughed " i made a promise to your father, he told me one day you would try to succeed him and try to defeat me, i've awaited that day, that day has now come to pass". Altarius extended his hand with an open palm. Jean Claude looked at Altarius strangely " what is this?" Altarius chuckled " I wish to make a deal my friend, you may have been your father's successor, but you still lack the proper training, i can provide you with more strength and i can train you. In due time you will become one of the most powerful warriors this world or any will ever know. It won't be easy, but if you persevere you will succeed. So? What do you say?". Jean Claude pondered for a moment, then extended his hand and shook hands with Altarius " You have a deal unholy spa-... i mean friend" Jean Claude noticed he had markings around his wrists and neck. The abyss around him began to take shape, it was no longer a black fog. Jean Claude examined his blade, it remained the same, However, along with the normal lighting that sparked throughout the blade, it now pulsated with a black lightning. Jean Claude looked at Altarius almost out of disbelief "what did you do to my blade?" Altarius examined the blade and seemed to be rather intrigued "hmm i see, that is interesting. The power received from the abyss does tend to warp one's physical abilities, but i never imagined it applied to abilities as well." Altarius extended his hand to the blade, only for black lightning to reach out and shock him "what you have here is a type of abyssal lightning, i believe this particular type is called "Out of Time" it physically exhausts and slows down the victim, until they can't move at all, sure the effect is temporary but it still can turn the tides of a battle quickly. In time you can master the other types of lightning with enough practice". Jean Claude was in awe of his new ability, he looked in curiosity at Altarius "my friend, if i may also ask, what are the other types of lightning?" Altarius let out a sigh "you're just like your father, the types of lightning are Reaper's Grip, Life Arc, Abyssal strike, and yours which is Out of Time ". Jean Claude pointed his sword at a nearby wall, a bolt of yellow and black lightning strikes the wall, leaving a large hole before it is repaired. Before anything more was said a dark portal opened and a female stepped through, she appeared to be in her 20s with a very robust figure. Her very attire accompanied by her figure almost seemed to pose a distraction, it was almost hypnotic. Jean Claude stood staring for a moment only to be hit in the back of the head by the hilt of excalibur. Altarius turned to Jean Claude with a stone gaze " don't get any ideas, and besides, someone like you doesn't want to be her type trust me" Altarius greeted the girl " Kethina welcome back, how did the reconnaissance go?" Kethina totally unimpressed replies " same as always, no corruption spreading, everyone's happy, and still no one knows other than me what you did for everyone. " Altarius hugged Kethina " i'm glad to know you're safe" Kethina rolls her eyes "yeah, yeah, everyone's happy, now get off" Kethina pulled away from Altarius. Altarius cleared his throat "you're right suppose i got a little carried away there sorry about that. Kethina, meet our new guest". Kethina approached Jean Claude "so, you're the new hired help? How strong are you?" Jean Claude rested his hand on his blade which resided in it's sheathe "i assure you i have ample strength for fighting" Kethina adjusts her stance and stands her ground "alright, if you're so sure, then fight me. " Jean Claude waved his hands "no no no, i do not fight women, it wouldn't be right to harm such a b- " Jean Claude suddenly was rendered silent when Kethina struck him in the face knocking him down before things could escalate any further, the blade of excalibur slammed into the ground, creating a space between them "that's enough, we will not so quickly strike down a new guest Kethina, you know this" Kethina crosses her arms in anger and resentment "why should I?". Altarius let out a sigh and swung his sword onto his shoulder, he turned to Kethina with a blackened gaze "because, if you are so eager to fight do not think me incapable of facing you myself, and trust me i've no quarrel with knocking you down a peg. I won't kill you, but i will defeat you without hesitation. Is it a fight you're looking for?" Kethina stood angrily and adjusted her stance "yeah, c'mon let's go a couple rounds old m- " Kethina suddenly stopped speaking " what was that? It sounds like you were about to say old ma-" Kethina interrupted Altarius by kicking him in the side of the helmet. Altarius angrily stood his ground "why you little". The bickering was interrupted by Jean Claude "mon amies let us not waste such time fighting, besides a new challenger is approaching" Altarius looked at Kethina, then looked back at Jean Claude. He cleared his throat and sheathed his sword "sorry you're right, I lost my cool there, we shall greet this new challenger as a group, the person who will fight this challenger first i will decide based on the challenger's abilities and combat experience". Altarius and the others walked through a dark portal which lead them into the main corridor. The next challenger walked through the door. He was adorned in a trench coat, he carried a katana, which seemed to drip with an acidic substance that seemed to corrode the floor. No words were spoken as the figure suddenly lashed forward and tried to slash Jean Claude. Jean Claude seeing the attacker, began to draw his sword. Before he could react Altarius grabbed Jean Claude by the collar and threw him across the corridor away from the attacker. Altarius drew his blade and struck the blade of the attacker, to the attackers surprise the blade didn't corrode. The attacker quickly realised his mistake and jumped back before Altarius could swing his blade. Altarius took the moment to speak " so you seem like quite the fun opponent, and from what i gather, your katana corrodes anything it touches". Before he could say anything more the attacker slashed off one of his arms. Altarius laughed " well it seems i've been disarmed, oh dear what should i do?" Altarius' arm regenerated into it's true form, it was long, much longer than his other arm, and was terribly deformed. The attacker stared for a moment, then sheathed his blade and held his hands up in surrender. The figure extended out his hand "it seems you've changed over the years my friend". Altarius extended his deformed hand and the figure stared a little startled " uhh could you use your other hand?" Altarius looked puzzled then looked at his hand which was deformed and extended "i don't see the prob-... Ohhh sorry my apologies i usually keep this arm hidden." Jean Claude horrified by Altarius' deformed arm " sacre bleu!" Jean Claude faints and falls to the ground. Altarius looks back at Jean Claude " he'll be fine this isn't the first time this has happened". Altarius approached the figure and extended his normal hand "old friend i'd like to make a deal" The figure looked in curiosity "what kind of deal?" Altarius opened the palm of his deformed hand and a black fog sprung from it " the power of the abyss is a powerful thing my friend, i can show you how to harness this power for your own p- " The figure slaps Altarius spinning his helmet around a couple times before settling backwards. The figure looked at Altarius in disgust "how dare you offer me strength at the cost of your own; I don't take handouts, especially from those who barely have the strength to stand".The figure swiftly kicks Altarius' feet out from under him. Kethina looked at Altarius "What is he talking about?" . The figure sheathed his sword " you haven't told them have you? ". Altarius uses excalibur and barely climbs to his feet " understood… and the answer to your question" Altarius looks at Kethina " will come in due time, but for the time being.. there is an enemy coming that is stronger than all of us by ourselves; But with a little help from m- " Kethina slaps him setting his helmet facing forward again and she hugs him " you damn fool... if you're weak.., you should have told us." Kethina's tears land on the dark floor below her. Jean Claude speaks in a weak tone unaware of what to say " are you cry-" Jean Claude is silenced when he received throwing daggers in each of his knees from Kethina. Jean Claude screams in pain and falls to the ground "well it seems like this is the end, goodbye dear world ". The figure hits Jean Claude on the head with the scabbard of his sword. "you're not gonna die genius, remove the daggers and you will regenerate." Jean Claude looks at his legs "oh" Jean Claude removed the daggers and cursed under his breath. The figure laughed "i said you would regenerate, i never said it wouldn't hurt". The figure extends his hand to help up Jean Claude. "The name is Zero, or.. patient Zero; But you can just call me Zero". Altarius gathers his strength, and stands "So… that's what you're calling yourself now? Anyways…. So what do you say? "Zero shakes Altarius's hand. "i'll stay and train here for a while, but i require two things in return" Zero hands Altarius a pouch "this pouch contains souls, consume them and you will regain your strength temporarily of course, and second, i can't train with you because of your strength so " Zero points to Kethina and Jean Claude "you two will have to be my opponents for now, you will be training with me from now on so don't think i'll go easy on you. Training starts…. Right now! " Zero throws the scabbard and hits Jean Claude in the face. Zero laughs at Jean Claude as he held his hands to his face "you're dodging needs work, and you" Zero glances to Kethina "you're powers need work too". Kethina walks up and presses her self up against Zero "what do you mean?" Zero pull his arm away "yeah, not gonna happen, you'll have to try much harder than that". Kethina sits on the ground and pouts, Zero walks past Kethina and caresses her face, then smacks her in the forehead. Kethina reached for her dagger and found it wasn't there but rather in Zero's hand "that's how you seduce and distract, you guys need a lot of work" Zero unsheathes his sword "so, let's begin the real training shall we?". They began a regiment of year long training, the characters have grown stronger, but are they truly prepared for what lies ahead?. The day arrived where training had come to an end Zero sheathed his blade "well, i've done all i can do, for now anyways, i must be going i have to retrieve more souls i'll be back as soon as i can". Zero walked through a portal and vanished as quickly as he arrived. The characters sat in silence when suddenly the corridor was enveloped in a pitch black shroud. A figure stepped through some call him judgement day, some call him destruction incarnate, but Altarius calls him something otherwise. Altarius lifts his head to see the figure he was donned in ebony armor and he held a large spear with a mysterious aura. Altarius only spoke one word "Void…". Void lifts his spear and points at Altarius "long time no see pal, i see you've taken the position of the guard to the abyss, my how far you've fallen. A holy paladin, wielder of excalibur reduced to nothing but a corrupt fool" Altarius used his sword to stand and assumed a battle stance "i may be a corrupt fool but at least i have a purpose". Void charges and impales Altarius through his arm "oh? And it looks like you're missing a fraction of your soul, pretell, what have you done with it?" Void turned to Kethina and Jean Claude "could it be you used it on them? You really have grown soft. Just couldn't bear to make a deal aye? You used to be a worthy opponent, now you're nothing but a weakling". Jean Claude drew his sword "how dare you harm mon amie!! I shall strike you d- " Jean Claude was rendered silent when he was sent flying through a wall "be silent you insignificant wretch! ". Altarius looks to Jean Claude " are you ok?" Jean Claude responds back "i think my pelvis is backwards" Altarius looked confused " how can you tell?" Jean Claude responded back in anger "because my derriere is now my front and my front is now my derriere!". Void looked at Jean Claude and laughed " wow that's gotta hurt, i'm sorry but you have to admit that's a little funny".Altarius let's out a small chuckle "it kinda is".Jean Claude yells at Altarius "hey! Who's side are you on?" Suddenly a portal opened as Zero returned " I'm back and i br-" Zero stopped and stared at Void "it appears i'm a little late to the party" Zero unsheathes his blade and slashed at Void's spear arm causing him to back up. Void looked at Zero and laughed maliciously "Oh, you are really fun defeating you will be almost as much fun as slaying that coward" Void points his spear at Altarius. Void began to approach Altarius "now, if you would be so kindly as to move out of my way" Zero slashed his blade into Void's arm corroding it severely. Void laughed like a psychopath as his arm regenerated right in front of Zero's eyes .Void seemed to be utterly hysterical at this point " Oooohhh you're a feisty one, i like that. It just makes it all the sweeter for when i pull that beating heart of yours out of your chest!!" Void lunges and attempts to strike Zero with the spear, he misses. Zero looks back at Altarius "you know how i gave you those souls? Consume them and regather your strength.I should be able to distract him for a while." Void attempts to strike Zero and misses again this time getting his spear stuck in the ground. Zero seizes the oppurtunity and elbows him in the face. Zero turns to Altarius " go now!" Altarius nods and vanishes in a cloud of black fog. Void just looks at Zero " do you honestly think that you can stop me?" Zero dodges backward and assumes his stance " probably not but i have to try." And so, Zero and Void engaged in fierce combat. Altarius is hiding behind a wall, where he found Kethina and Jean Claude. Altarius looked at them " are you two ok?" Kethina rolled her eyes at Altarius " i'm fine, i don't know about Claude though" Altarius looked behind Kethina to see Jean Claude walking backwards, his torso facing the opposite way. Altarius let out a gasp "sheesh, you don't look so good, allow me to correct that for you this may hurt a little" Altarius grabbed Jean Claude's torso and snapped it around the right way in one swift move. Jean Claude, now breathing a sigh of relief looks at Altarius confused " wait a moment, how did you do that? I thought your strength had left you ." Altarius lifted up a small, now empty pouch "souls, i consumed a few and i am back on my feet, though it be temporary". Kethina looked at the pouch with curiosity and, as if she had remembered a question, her eyes lit up " Altarius, what did Void mean when he said you were missing a fraction of your soul? And why did he look at us? You haven't done something stupid have you?." Altarius let out a sigh " i see, so you heard that… well allow me to explain. Originally to become one with the abyss and it's power something must be sacrificed, and when the A.O. project began again and challenger's began to approach i had to make sure i was prepared to kill. However when the time came when i was unable to.The rules of the abyss state that either the guardian must kill challengers or, alternatively strike a deal with them and add to the abyss' forces. when Jean Claude was defeated, i couldn't bear to strike him down, and i couldn't let him become what i had, but i realized there's a loophole. When striking a deal, the recipient of the benefits of the deal must be given a medium which they can use to manipulate the power of the abyss anytime. However what medium is given to the person that gives them power is optional. So because my soul was already tainted with the power of the abyss, i gave a fracture to each of you as a result of the deal so you could use it as a catalyst to learn the abyssal magic, a tool if you will." Kethina said nothing and smacked Altarius across the helmet "you idiot! Why would you do something so reckless! To put yourself at that much of a risk just to spare a few lives how stupid can you be?!" Kethina let out an angry sigh " so, how do we undo it?." Altarius stood and grabbed his blade " that's easy, place your hands upon my blade and we shall consider the contracts null and void only on two conditions, as a result of rendering the contract undone, you two must become my abyssal servants and travel with me wherever i may go, and you must make sure that this is something you want to do, to give up this power willingly that is." Kethina places her hand on the blade "let's do this" Jean Claude places his hand on the blade " agreed." Altarius nodded and went silent as the blade lit up with a holy light. Altarius mumbled one word in latin "Convertimini" .Suddenly, a flash of light appeared as two white wisps flew out of Kethina and Jean Claude and were absorbed by Altarius. His eyes began to glow, one a heavenly yellow, and the other a dark amethyst purple. Altarius suddenly sprung to life, swinging his blade over his shoulder " now that's more like it!! I feel alive again, i forgot what it's like to be this strong". Altarius looked to the wall he had been hiding behind. Altarius struck down the wall in one swift strike. Zero, after fighting valiantly against Void, laid unconscious on the ground. Altarius walked past Zero " you did well, old friend, don't worry i'll handle this nuisance" Void chuckled " how? What are you gonna do? Fall on me? You don't have any strength left!" Void charged forward at Altarius with his spear. Altarius, standing still and unafraid grabbed the spear with both hands and stopped it in place with little to no effort. Void's eyes widened "what?!" Altarius adjusted his stance and suddenly broke the spear into pieces. Altarius moved swiftly and grabbed Void by the neck and slammed him through a wall and pinning him to the ground. Void's helmet was knocked off in the process revealing his face. He looked normal, except for his eyes and his crooked smile. His eyes looked similar to normal eyes, except the iris had no color they were empty and black as if looking into his eyes was like staring into the maw of the void. Void laughed " oh i see, you severed your contracts with the others to get your power back". Void looked at Altarius who was stone faced " are you enjoying this? I know i am" Void kicked Altarius back causing to fly backwards and land on his feet. Void wiped the blood from his mouth "welp, my turn however from what i gather you're not going to enjoy this, i'll be sure to show you what extreme pain feels like". Altarius drew his blade which emanated a golden aura " i doubt that". Void opened his hand and suddenly a large scythe manifests itself " you know what? Screw it!! I'm gonna go full force! Since i'm facing a worthy opponent it only seems fitting" Void suddenly warped into a large beast, his arms extending and shards of sharpened bone protruding from his arms. His torso was enveloped in a visible exoskeletal rib cage, on his back he had two wings, one was white the other black , and on the inside of the ribcage was what seemed to be tattered cloth and empty void. His head was replaced by an animal skull with an eye in the center, the other two eyes remained empty except for a red dot that pierced the darkness in each eye socket. His jaws were lined heavily with sharp jagged teeth . Altarius looked upon the beast and spoke in a confident tone " that's not full strength, do not try to fool me Void" Void spoke from what seemed to be all around Altarius " ahhh yes how silly of me" Void grabbed the giant with both hands " embrace the truth of man, embrace insanity" Suddenly a crimson flash filled the darkness, only to disappear in an instant. Now Void looked somewhat normal, but now his armor along with his skin were plagued with red ancient markings and his eyes were a crimson red. Void looked to Altarius " now, are you going to go full strength? I've been dying to see that new form i didn't get to see those many eons ago" . Altarius looked at excalibur, then back at Void " If a fight is what you seek then i suppose i have to however don't expect me to go easy on you, i don't take harming my friends lightly." Altarius firmly grabbed excalibur, and stabbed himself through the chest he spoke clearly directed at Void " you have stoked the embers of hatred and calamity, you have left nothing but destruction and sorrow in your wake, for that i cannot stand idly by, nay i shall not stand aside as you harm those i care about" Altarius' armor turned from a steel color to a fiery red, lined with gold. Altarius reached into his chest and removed a long molten greatsword, it was engulfed in flame, which soon spread to his entire body. However the flames did not harm him. Altarius looked to Void " burn in the flames of contempt and regret so that you may atone for your misdeeds!." Void's eyes widened in excitement "well that's new" . Altarius just stood in silence raising one hand and gesturing Void to attack him. Void chuckled "my aren't we chivalrous? Ok then" Void charged in with his scythe etched in red markings and clashed against the blade of Altarius. Void quickly switched from his scythe to his spear and lunged at Altarius. Altarius dodged and slashed Void across the back, causing him to burst into flame and crash to the floor. The flames soon extinguished and Void stood cracking his neck with a violent snap " well seems like the little bitch has some bite. This is gonna be fu-" Void was interrupted as he teleported to him with inhuman speed "you talk too much." Altarius said sternly before slamming him into the ground again before standing up, dashing around the room, as if taunting void. Void angrily stood before shooting in the direction of Altarius with aggressive force, the two clashing as they moved around the room. The group watched in both awe and confusion. "Why is he just dodging?" Kethina asked impatiently. Zero chimed in " he's got something up his sleeve, i can tell just from his movements." Zero said watching the two intently as Jean Claude just looked on confused.


End file.
